happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (also known as Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 3) is a fan-fiction crossover story written by MarioFan65. It is a sequel to Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2. The story focus on Bambadee and Mumble traveling to dimensions to stop a evil prototype robot from many years from destroying dimensions. It was released on June 5th 2015. Description After the events of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2, Herbert plans to get revenge on Mumble, when he recreated Protobot since he was destroyed in the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. But, Protobot started going on a rampage across dimensions and timelines. Can Mumble and his friends stop him until Club Penguin Island get destroy in time? Characters *Bambadee *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Miss Viola *Seymour *Aunt Arctic *Gary the Gadget Guy *Rookie *Dot *Puffle Handler/Paige *Jet Pack Guy *Penguin Band *Smulley *Suneroo *RodgerRodger *DanielD *Gary 3000 *EPF Director *Joe (T.V screen only) *Plok *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Lovelace *The Mighty Sven *Protobot (the main antagonist) *Herbert P. Bear (the secondary antagonist) *Klutzy *Feather God *Shard Penguins *Rimon (minor) *Limon (minor) *Tamón (minor) *Mendi (minor) *Angelo (minor) *Estefan (minor) *Enrique (minor) *Raphael (minor) *Amigos (minor) *Estevan (minor) *Elian (minor) *Test Bots (flashback) Chapters *Chapter 1: Takeover Plans *Chapter 2: Protobot's Reborn *Chapter 3: Bambadee *Chapter 4: Time Travel Dimensions *Chapter 5: The Resistance and The Future *Chapter 6: Teamwork *Chapter 7: Unite Training *Chapter 8: Future Invasion *Chapter 9: End of a World *Chapter 10/Epilogue: The Restored Power Production The story was originally planned to be released sometimes in 2014, but later delayed to summer 2015. Skuas were planning to appear, teaming up with Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy while Protobot is leading a army together. The idea was later scrapped since Protobot wouldn't have the time to meet them as he would be taking over the year 4014. The Skuas would later team up with Herbert P. Bear in Penguin Legends. There were going to be alternative dimensions of the Happy Feet worlds. But scrapped since the idea was already used in the Happy Feet - Future Times series by MegalexMaster. Also, the Club Penguin Island reincarnation of Club Penguin Island was planned in one scene, but scrapped in favor of the negative reception of Club Penguin Island from the fanbase alike. This is preventing to avoid the Club Penguin fanbase from coming in. Trivia *This is the first Club Penguin and Happy Feet crossover story with a special logo. *This is the first crossover story to start off with Bambadee and Dot's relationship. **Despite the ending, Bambadee and Dot started dating in the process. Their relationship will explore more in future stories. *This story make the introduction of Feather God, who is the main antagonist of the entire Crossover Omniverse Saga. He will make more appearances in future stories. **The Feather God was first referenced from another crossover story Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon. *The story is based on the Future Party 2014 of Club Penguin. **The movie also take place one year after Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2. *This is the last story in the first trilogy where Bambadee is the main protagonist. The next trilogy in the story Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Lost Master will feature Roofhowse as the main protagonist as Bambadee will be a supporting character like Gary. **But still, Bambadee will be the main protagonist in the all-star penguin crossover story Penguin Legends and future stories. *The Puffle Handler's name is revealed to be Paige. **Her real name will be used in future crossover stories. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers